


Szappanbuborék

by lexfelon00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel és egy kádnyi buborék.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szappanbuborék

**Author's Note:**

> A bétázást ezúton is köszönöm SlytHay-nek! :)

Szappanbuborék

Talán volt abban valami, hogy hatvan fölött minden nap ajándék. Talán ugyanez vonatkozott a harminc fölötti állapotra is, legalábbis Dean így gondolta. A hatvanadik születésnap végtelenül távolinak tűnt (nem úgy, mint a negyvenedik, ami évről-évre kezdett egyre elérhetőbb közelségbe kerülni…), és Isten látja lelkét, Dean abban sem volt biztos, hogy lesz-e egyáltalán esélye megélni azt a nyamvadt napot. Mindenesetre, ahogy elnyújtózott az illatos, meleg vízben, jólesően nyögött fel, és igyekezett gondolatait messzire terelni a sajgó térdéről.

Talán van még néhány jó éve, és egy ideig nem gyarapodnak azok a reggelek, amikor egy pillanattal több időbe telik kikelni az ágyból. Talán pár évig még kihúzza napi négy óra alvással, és közben nem bóbiskol el a volán mögött. Kicseszett dolog lenne közúti balesetben meghalni, amikor ennyi szarságot túlélt már. 

Talán mégsem annyira lehetetlen megérni a hatvanadik születésnapot. Persze, ha csak addig hidegre nem teszi valami ocsmány szörnyeteg, egy újabb apokalipszis vagy egy bekattant arkangyal. 

Pillanatnyilag szerencsére az volt a legnagyobb problémája, hogy a könyvek fölötti ücsörgéstől elgémberedett a háta, a lábát is húzta a görcs – valószínűleg megint esős időnek néztek elébe, akkor hasogatott így a térde –, így egy határozott mozdulattal felállt (majdnem határozottal; rohadt térdek!), és magára hagyta Castielt és Samet, hadd kutassanak tovább kedvükre. Ő köszönte szépen, elég volt az elmúlás szagú könyvekből és az ujjbegyeire tapadó finom papírreszelékből. 

Merengéséből rövid, halk kopogás zökkentette ki. Sejtette, hogy Cas állhat odakint, így szemét ki sem nyitva engedett bebocsátást a fürdőbe. Amint becsukódott az ajtó a másik férfi mögött, Dean lustán nézett az érkezőre.

– Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte Cas a kád irányába mutatva. 

Dean csak beleegyezően hümmögött, és a fejét kissé oldalra döntve kezdte figyelte Castielt, aki vetkőzni kezdett. Mozdulataiban nem volt semmi felesleges incselkedés, semmi rejtett szexualitás, Dean mégis jólesően pillantott végig a precíz mozdulatokkal vetkőző Castielen. Tekintete elidőzött a vállak kerekségén, a lapockák kirajzolódó élein, a derék és csípő egybefonódó vonalán, az erős vádlikon. 

Amint Cas végzett – a ruháit persze szépen összehajtogatva hagyta a padlón; Isten ments, hogy egyszer is rendetlen legyen –, a kádhoz sétált, majd a peremen átlépve Dean elé ült.

– Vigyázz az értékeimre – jegyezte meg Dean félig viccelődve, ahogy kissé kihúzta magát, majd addig helyezkedett, amíg Cas háta az ő mellkasához nem ért. Jobb kezével átnyúlt Cas karja alatt, és tenyerét a férfi szívére simította, vizes lenyomatot hagyva a meleg bőrön. 

Állát a másik vállára támasztotta, és jólesően felsóhajtott. Csendben voltak, nem volt szükségük felesleges szavakra. Egy ideig semmi más nem hallatszott, csak a csapból olykor-olykor elszabadult egy-egy csepp zuhanása a kád vizébe, és a szappanbuborékok zörrenős pukkanása. 

Castiel volt, aki végül megtörte a csendet. Kicsit előrehajolva a térdéhez nyúlt, és az ujja végére vett egy tökéletes buborékot.

– Hát nem érdekes? – kérdezte azon a hangon, amelyen a világ és a teremtés csodáin szokott tűnődni.

Deant a meleg víz és a fürdőben uralkodó pára eltompította; reszelős hangon szólalt meg.

– Micsoda, Cas?

– Hogy az emberek a boldogságot gyakran egy szappanbuborékhoz hasonlítják – felelte a férfi, és kissé hátrafordulva Deanre pillantott. – Törékenynek és múlandónak tartják. Pedig, ha jobban belegondolunk, a buborék nem törékeny.

Ezt demonstrálandó a másik ujját a gömbhöz érintette, mely érintése nyomán kissé változtatott az alakján, de nem pattant szét.

– Nem törékeny, hiszen nem adja meg magát a legkisebb nyomásra. A nyomást skaláris mennyiségként határozzuk meg, melyben a nyomás olyan vektor, amelynek iránya megegyezik a felületelem irányultságával. A nyomás egyenesen arányos a nyomóerővel, és fordítottan arányos a nyomott felülettel. A buborék egészen addig ellenáll a nyomásnak, amíg nem növeljük a nyomóerőt, vagy nem csökkentjük a nyomott felületet. – Castiel ekkor újra összenyomta a szappanbuborékot, mely ezúttal engedelmeskedett a fizika törvényeinek és halk pukkanással szétdurrant.

– Vagyis? – kérdezte Dean, és a mellkasa furcsán-forrón szorult össze a gondolatra, hogy mennyire szereti ezt a különös csodabogarat. 

– A boldogság nem törékeny, Dean. Sok mindent kibír, akár csak a szappanbuborék – jelentette ki Castiel komoly meggyőződéssel a hangjában, aztán elégedetten Dean mellkasának dőlt. Dean nedves csókolt lehelt Cas vállára, és szorosabban fonta át a mellkasát a karjával.

Újra csönd volt, csak Dean gondolatai kavarogtak-hömpölyögtek lustán. Ahogy a víz néma fodrozódását figyelte, majd a fényes buborékokra pillantott, furcsa békességet érzett magában. Később talán egy törölközőbe bugyolálja Cast, visszaviszi a szobájukba és lassan, semmire sem sajnálva az időt szeretkezik vele. Aztán vacsorát készít neki és Sammynek, az estére szánt film kiválasztásának lehetőségét pedig kivételesen átengedi valamelyikőjüknek.

Később.

Most élvezni akarja ezt a buboréknyi boldogságot.


End file.
